Prologue: Introduction to Awesomeness
''(Realm of the Gods) '' High above the vastness of the Cosmos of the infinite Multi-Universe, there stood a large castle. It was pure white and was larger than even a planet. (However, we must not marvel at the size of this building as some might think someone is overcompensating for something). On a balcony, a solitary figure stood and looked out to the vastness of space. She was short, with the appearance of a pre-teen girl with ankle-length white hair and golden eyes. She wore a pure white dress and had golden ankle bracelets. She looked on with a look of concern on her face as she felt a dark presence throughout the cosmos. "I can't believe it...is this really happening again?" "Aria, what troubles you?" said a voice from behind her. She turned and saw a tall man appearing in his early to mid thirties. He had dark grey hair and red eyes. He wore bronze armor with a golden cape attached to the shoulder pads. He held his sword on his left hip sheathed in its hilt, which was also bronze with a ruby at the end. "Jakon," Aria said, "I'm certain that you've felt the dark presence as soon as you've arrived." "I have," Jakon grimanced, "If it is what I think it is, then we may be in trouble." "It's been over twenty centuries since he was sealed away," Aria said, "If the seals in his prison are beginning to crack, then it's time to gather the others before he can fully break free." "Something tells me that alone won't be enough," Jakon said, "This power is far greater than it was when we sealed him away. I'm sure he's been biding his time until he gained the necessary power needed to break free." "Yes," Aria replied before taking time to ponder. The it hit her! Sure it was risky and the stakes were beyond high, but there might just be a chance that it could work. With that she ran down the hallway towards her room with Jakon wondering what she had planned. When she came out she held a small device resembling a silver remote. Jakon's eyes widened in surprise as the realization hit him. "Are you mad?! Are you seriously considering calling on a mortal too handle this situation?!" "I know it sounds downright ludicrous," Aria said as she raised her hands defensively, "but we have little to no other option. The others would never believe us or would simply not do anything unless this power threatens their own respective realms. This is the only option left." Jakon wanted to admonish his little sister but deep down knew that she made a decent point. Most of the other Higher Gods and Goddesses were rather unmotivated and sometimes downright selfish. It was a miracle that they ever got along at all. He looked to her and nodded, albeit hesitantly. Aria placed the remote in front of her and pushed a couple buttons. As she did so, a bright light flashed in front of the two deities. It eventually dimmed and revealed a humanoid form and was revealed to be a rather unimpressive looking young man. He had short brown hair and blue eyes and was slightly chubby in appearance. He wore an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. He was sleeping when he was summoned and slowly arose from his slumber. He yawned and stretched and was about ready to start his day when he finally realized where he was. He had the ultimate WTF look on his face as he looked around the white castle until he saw the two deities. If anything made the two deities question his gender it was the girl-like scream he uttered as he tried to run. Aria teleported in front of him and spoke in a soothing tone. "Please calm down human," she said, "nobody is going to hurt you--" "WHO THE F@%K ARE YOU?! WHERE THE F@%K AM I?!?!" the boy shouted. Jakon grew irritated but held self control as he touched the boy's shoulder. "If you stop shouting like a woman we can explain," he said, which resulted in the boy running again, trying to find the exit, only to see that the doors held no handles. He tried pushing them open but they wouldn't budge. He turned back to the gods and fell on his knees. "Please don't hurt me!! I'll do anything!! Please I'm still a virgin!!" "That makes way too much sense," Jakon mumbled, which resulted in him receiving a light elbow jab from his little sister. Aria looked at the boy and knelt down to meet him eye level. "There is nothing to be afraid of," she said, "We are here to give you the offer of a lifetime. Should you choose to listen." The boy was hesitant and downright scared shitless but didn't yell anymore and nodded. Aria explained the entire situation with Jakon facepalming when the boy looked completely dumbstruck as he had no idea what this girl was talking about. "So what do you say?" Aria asked, "Do you want to become the champion of a Goddess?" The boy, while still extremely confused, liked the idea of being a champion, especially if it was to a Goddess. He looked at Aria and finally took in her features from her soft cream-colored skin, her wintry white hair, and her beautiful golden eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that she looked like a 13 year old he would definitely asked her out on a date. He shook the thought from his head and stood up. "Alright," he said, "I, Frankie, shall be your Champion Aria!!" "Glad to hear it!" Aria said in the most kawaii voice Frankie ever heard, which brought back his urge to ask her out, but kept himself under control. Jakon stood before him and placed his hand out. "You obviously won't be much use as you are," he said, "so I shall make some enhancements on your anatomy to make you a more worthy champion." A red glow surrounded Frankie as he felt something inside him come forth, as if his soul was encasing his entire body. When the light finally dissipated. Frankie was revealed in his normal attire but now had crimson arm guards, shin guards and shoulder pads. He wore yellow fingerless combat gloves and had Chinese style fighting shoes. While he had to admit he looked like a complete and total badass, what really stuck out was the strange new appendage attached to his body. He turned and saw a brown furry tail on him and freaked out once again, at least until Jakon karate chopped him on the head. "Calm yourself!! This is the anatomy of a Saiyan. In a certain universe, there exists a warrior race whose power is only rivaled by few. The Saiyans are excellent fighters and I've blessed you with their anatomy." Frankie calmed down once again as he felt his level of awesomeness rise a few levels higher. He turned and saw Aria with two more items. A sword, and a small circular device. She first handed him the sword. "This is what is known as a Zanpakuto," she said, "In another universe, their exist beings known as Shinigami, or Soul Reapers. They are rather pretentious in my opinion but I have a feeling you will be able to teach them some humility. The Zanpakuto is a Shinigami's signature weapon and is also a sentient being in itself. Right now it is currently an asauchi, but their is a Zanpakuto spirit within you that you must find and learn its name. When you do, you will be able to unlock the first stage of a Zanpakuto's power known as Shikai." Frankie listened on intently even when Aria mentioned Bankai, the 2nd stage release for a Zanpakuto and the level of power it held. She then handed him the second device. "This is a communicator that you can use to keep in touch with me to inform me of your progress. I will also be able to keep track of you through it." Frankie examined the communicator and nodded before putting it in his pocket. Aria stood next to Jakon. "Right now this is all we can offer you," the older man said, "As you progress throughout the various worlds, you will be given new tools and be able to learn new skills to help you on your journey. There is only so much we can do, however, as we must attend to our duties here. You will more often than not be left to your own devices." Frankie nodded in understanding and gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry about a thing!! I'm gonna save the Multi-Universe and make you proud! Believe it!!" With that, Aria pressed a button on her remote and Frankie vanished in a beam of light to his first destination. Jakon looked at his little sister and saw that she seemed to regret her decision. "You were right," she mumbled, "mortals have no need to bear our burden. I have a bad feeling about this." "I understand sister. The best we can hope for now is that he will be able to at least do as much as he can." "Yes...he has a long and dangerous journey ahead of him." Category:Rengoku18 Category:A League Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts